Truth Or Dare
by 531441
Summary: "Dare, of course." Birthday challenged excitedly.' Because I can't stay away from silly prompts. Don't worry about the start, it really is NiceArt with a little bit of BirthRate. I also really wanted a flirtatious Art.


"Dare, of course. Give me all you've got!" Birthday challenged excitedly.

Honey smirked. "Kiss Art. On the lips."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" the PI roared in shock. "Oi, no offense to you, Art, but I'd really rather not kiss you."

"I understand," the inspector laughed. Nice could have sworn Art had just winked at him. But it was probably just his imagination. Or the booze.

"That's fine with me, too. I'm sure you'd get tons of girls with a shaved head." Honey giggled, holding up the electric razor someone had foolishly brought along.

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait a minute, I know if you won't perform the dare you're supposed to get your head shaved, but isn't making me kiss Art a _little_ extreme?" Birthday pleaded, looking at Koneko for help.

"Not at all! Those are the rules! If you refuse to answer a question or do a dare, your head gets shaved! You can always reverse the dare or question back to the poser, but if that person does it, your head gets shaved!" The Hamatora contractor replied swiftly.

"And don't worry, I have no qualms about kissing our beloved policeman." Honey teased with another smirk. "His girlfriend might get mad at me, but that's nothing I can't handle."

Nice gawked. "Wait, you have a girlfriend!?"

"No, not at all. I took the woman Honey is speaking of to dinner, once, in exchange for information. She was an important witness." Art explained, trying to calm the minimum-holder.

"You took her to dinner!? Hey, isn't that illegal, or something?"

"Don't be a dummy, Nice. Of course it isn't illegal. Besides, Art is pretty popular with the ladies, you know…"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Nice, this really isn't something to get that upset about."

"How often do you do this, Art!?"

Honey grinned devilishly as she flamed the fire. "_I'd_ understand if your were jealous, Nice. That lady had a better figure than me!" She brought up an image on her phone of a beautiful woman in a royal purple minidress. Honey hadn't been lying about the woman's figure.

"_You_ dated _her_, Art?" Birthday roared. He reached over the circle to high-five the inspector. "Nice catch!"

"Well, Birthday. Since Art is obviously not that interested in her, I could give you her phone number if you kiss Art." Honey goaded.

Birthday blinked rapidly, weighing his options, before reaching for Art's wrist. "Sorry, Art, but I've never been one to pass up beautiful women."

"Hey, Honey, this isn't fair!" Nice shouted urgently.

"I second that. Didn't we have a rule against sexual acts?" Ratio questioned, giving Honey a dark look.

"Everything past second base is banned!" Koneko echoed fondly.

"Yeah, Ratio, feel grateful! I'm not even making them use tongue!"

"This is getting ridiculous…" The doctor grumbled unhappily as Birthday moved his face closer to Art's.

"Art, doesn't this make you uncomfortable?" Nice roared, still trying to stop the dare.

"Not particularly. Besides, I would feel awful if Birthday had to get his head shaved because of me."

Nice let out a defeated sigh and leaned back on his hands, desperately trying to think of a way to stop Birthday's kiss. He couldn't figure out why it was bothering him so much in the first place, but he had to stop this. Whether Art agreed or not, it was just unseemly for someone of such high status as himself to kiss a playboy like Birthday. He cast a glance at Murasaki, who was muttering to himself as he washed off his jacket in the sink. Nice couldn't help but feel kind of guilty, now. Maybe sensical Murasaki could have put a stop to this nonsense.

"Hey, since you guys are kissing, shouldn't you two stand up to do it? That way everyone can make sure you really kiss" Nice suggested, trying to sound casual as he stood up as well. "I'm going to go help Murasaki clean off his coat."

"I don't need your help." Murasaki grumbled, still furious. Nice held up his hands, trying to convey some message of truce, staying where he stood.

"Fine with me," Art shrugged, standing up. His lackadaisical tone was really pissing Nice off. No, it wasn't even lackadaisical. Art sounded like he was enjoying the ridiculous situation. Kissing a fool like Birthday—didn't Art have any scruples at all!? Birthday grunted and began to stand up. Shit, this can't be happening. Why _Birthday,_ of all people? Nice was better friends with Art. If anyone had to kiss Art, it should have been him. Art leaned forward expectantly. Dammit Art, stop looking so smug! Birthday took a step forward, their heads were so close now—

And Birthday tripped on a scattered bottle, falling flat on his face.

"Birthday!" Ratio screamed, rushing over to him. Birthday blinked, now in the doctor's embrace.

"Woah…" was all Birthday could say as he tried to figure out what had happened. Ratio laid his partner's head in his lap and searched for injuries. Besides behind disoriented, it seemed that Birthday would be okay. The doctor scanned the room, looking for a greater culprit. Nice was finally able to lock eyes with Ratio, and tilted his head suggestively: _"Now's our chance"_.

"It does not seem that Birthday has sustained any significant injuries. However, it would be best that he stay laying down for now and no longer compete in this game of 'Truth or Dare'." Ratio announced, nodding his head slightly.

"How unfortunate. If Birthday's health is in danger, he certainly cannot participate." Art acknowledged tonelessly. Honey groaned, displeased at things not going her way.

"If you're so torn up about it, Art, I could kiss you… since Birthday's been disqualified, someone has to do his dare, right?" Nice suggested rapidly, milking out every fortune he could from Birthday's fall.

"Hmmm…" Koneko pondered the suggestion, checking a rulebook in her head. "If a player becomes unable to participate, it would certainly make sense that someone finish the dare for them!"

"Is that okay with you, Birthday?" Art asked modestly. Birthday threw up a lazy thumbs-up, still resting on Ratio's lap.

"Good." Nice mumbled, finally moving closer to Art. It seemed logical that they would keep things on the floor this time. Because Nice was seated directly across the circle, they were already partially in the center anyway. Delicately, Nice cupped Art's cheek and brought their lips together.

Art's lips were soft, and from this distance Nice could smell the lovely scent of the investigator's hair. Nice forgot about the silly game as all his thoughts centered on kissing Art.

When they broke apart, mostly for air, Nice was embarrassed to see everyone staring at them. Art really did wink, this time, although at Honey, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. Nice could hear the water pouring out of the sink uninterrupted. He didn't have to look over to know Murasaki was staring, too.

"Well, then." Art's smooth, seductive voice rang out, breaking the shocked silence. "Nice, I believe it's your turn?"


End file.
